Friendships To The Limits Part 1
by hugechuggington-octonautslover
Summary: What happens when Calley, a single mother, finds herself falling fast for the only guy of her dreams? What's going to happen when she tries to ignore him but end up having to work with him for a while? Will she eventually tell him how she feels? And when she does, what's going to happen when someone turns up and puts everyone's relationship to the test?


**Friendship To The Limits Part I**

**Calley's P.O.V.**

It was a busy day in Chuggington like usual and I was waiting for Tyne as we were supposed to be heading off to do an explosion and she was running a bit late. Suddenly I saw her race over to the station and she got out. "Sorry I'm late Calley." She said. "That's alright. We just better hurry or everyone will be there before we're even set up." I said. We went and loaded up the flatbed car with explosives and then got in our trains and went off.

We got to an area in Chuggington that was quiet open and there was a really big building there. It was four stories high and it was going to be one amazing explosion. We started to load the explosives into the building when some of the others arrived. Toot, Hoot, and Piper were all waiting and then Speedy, Pete, Emery, Olwin, Dunbar, Chatsworth, Skyler, Vee, Jackman, Ash, Zephie, Hanzo, Pace, and Koko turned up. We were almost finished and I was loading the last of the explosives when the other boys turned up. Brewster and Wilson had gone swimming with Fletch and Zack. I turned around to see them standing there dripping wet in their swimming shorts and I found myself watching Zack. Wilson and Brewster were pretty much dry so had put on their shirts but Fletch and Zack were still wet so hadn't put their shirts on yet. Tyne turned around and looked at the boys and she knew I had a thing for Zack and went over to the boys. "Will you two put your shirts on." Tyne said shaking her head. "Why? Can't stand it that we're so cute?" Fletch said smirking. Tyne looked over in my direction and then back at the boys. "Just do it." She said and came over to me. "Cal. You alright?" She asked. "No." I said holding my head. "It's alright." Tyne said. "I just can't help it." I said. "I know. C'mon. Let's get these checks done." Tyne said so we went of and did the checks and then we were ready to go. We went over and I stupidly looked around to see that everyone was back and then checked to other side and then couldn't stop watching in that direction. Tyne looked at me and then over in the direction I was staring and saw the boys again who still hadn't got dry or dressed fully yet. "Cal! C'mon, it's time we blew this place up." Tyne said. "Oh right. Sorry." I said. "Alright. Area clear. In five. Four. Three. Two. One." Tyne said and then I pressed the detonation button but nothing seemed to happen. Tyne and I looked at each other and then at the building. "I'll go check everything." I said and headed over to the building. "Be careful! It could go off while your there!" Tyne called. I slowly made my way across to the building and checked every bit of explosive and everything was fine with them. "The explosives are fine." I called back to her. "Than why wouldn't it explode?" Tyne asked. "I don't know. I might have to remove the explosives and we start again." I said. "But the slightest bit of movement could blow it up." Tyne said. "I've got no choice. It's either that or something is going to go drastically wrong." I said as I went to the building to very carefully remove the explosives. Tyne watched me very carefully and the other Chuggineers went over to Tyne. "What's going on?" Fletch asked as he and Zack finally put their shirts on. "The explosives didn't go off and there's nothing wrong with them." Tyne said. "So what's she doing?" Zack asked pointing over in my direction. "She's going to try and remove the explosives and start again." Tyne said. "Fair enough." Brewster said. "But you don't get it! The slightest bit of movement and that's the last we'll ever see of Calley!" Tyne said. Fletch and Zack looked at each other shocked and then over in my direction. I went to move the first explosive when I stopped when I heard something with the explosives. I then backed away from the building and Tyne looked at me. "What's wrong?" Tyne called. "It's a delayed reaction!" I called. "Crap!" Tyne said and Brewster looked at her. "What's a delayed reaction?" Brewster asked. "It means it was going to explode but the timing was delayed and Calley isn't going to have all that much time to get out of there." Tyne said. I turned to go and when I did, tripped on a rock behind me and hurt my foot. "Tyne! I can't get up." I called out to her. "Oh no! Now what?" Tyne said. "Don't worry. She'll be fine." Zack said. "How can you say that? She's in danger of being killed!" Tyne said. "Not with me around." Zack said and walked off to the nearest area where I was. He got over to the barrier and then went into the area I was. "What are you doing?" Tyne asked. "Shh!" Zack said and continued to walk over to where I was. He got over and then picked me up bridal style and then slowly made his way back to the safety area. We got behind the tape and then five seconds after we were behind the tape the building blew up. "That was close." Fletch said.

"Calley!" Tyne said running over. "Am I glad your safe!" Tyne said. "Yeah. Thanks to Zack." I said. Zack put me down on my train and the others came over to see me. "Are you alright?" Vee asked. "Yes. I'm fine but my foot really hurts." I said. "I'll take her home and fix it up." Tyne said. "Alright. If you need anything else, call Nurse David." Vee said. "Fletch, Brewster and I will clean up here." Zack said and they walked off. Tyne smiled and then she took me and Piper back home. When we got home I sat on my couch while Tyne got somethings to fix my foot and Piper went off to play. "You sure your alright?" Tyne asked. "No." I said. "Then why did you lie to Vee?" Tyne asked. "I'm not going to say I'm not alright in front of them! They'd ask what's wrong and I'm not telling them!" I said. "Oh. You mean Zack. Okay. Apart from the fact that your so madly in love with him are you fine?" Tyne asked. "Yes." I said. "Good." Tyne said. Tyne fixed up my foot and then made us some tea and we sat down and talked while we drank it.

After a while, there was a knock at my door and Tyne got up. "Coming." Tyne called and then went out to the door and opened it. "Oh. What are you three doing here?" Tyne asked. "We finished cleaning up so came to see Calley." Fletch said. "Who is it?" I called out. Then Tyne walked in and gave me the look of, 'You don't want to know' and I then turned around and saw Fletch and Brewster walking over. Then he came in and I then looked at Tyne and she shrugged her shoulders as she sat down next to me. "What are they doing here? I can't have Zack here or he's going to notice." I said in a low whisper. "They finished cleaning and wanted to see you." Tyne whispered back. Then Brewster sat on the other side of me and hugged me. "Are you sure you're okay Calley?" Brewster asked. "I'm sure." I said. Then Fletch and Zack sat down and Fletch looked at me. "Why do I get the feeling you're not telling the whole truth?" Fletch asked. I looked at Fletch and then at Tyne and she got up. "How about a cup of coffee? I'm sure you boys could use one." Tyne said and walked out. "Okay." Zack said. Then Tyne came in and gave them coffee and then we sat down and by then Fletch had forgotten about what he was wondering. I then got my laptop and started to do somethings on there so I wouldn't look at Zack.

After a while Brewster then went off to see Koko and Wilson and so Fletch, Zack, and Tyne were the only one's at my place. After a while Fletch came over and looked at my laptop and then at me. "What are you doing? You've been on there for ages." Fletch said. "Um...stuff. Work stuff." I said. "Right. Are you sure she's okay Tyne?" Fletch asked. "Ah...yeah." Tyne said. "Hey. We're going out with the kids tomorrow. Do you two want to come?" Fletch asked. "I don't know." I said and then Piper ran out. "We go out! Please mama...can we?" She asked looking at me with her cutest look she could do. "Alright." I said. "Yay!" Piper said and then ran over and climbed onto Zack's lap and cuddled up to him. "And how are you missy?" Zack asked Piper. "Good." Piper said looking up at him with a cute little look. Zack looked at Piper and smiled. "You want to do something don't you?" Zack said. Piper giggled and got up and pulled him outside. "You play with me!" Piper said and pulled him over to her swing set. "We better get going. Got to work out what we're doing tomorrow." Fletch said. "I'll see you tomorrow." Tyne said hugging me. Then she and Fletch left and then I went over to the kitchen window and watched Piper play around with Zack and I smiled to myself. I was falling for Zack faster everytime I saw him...I was positive I was. Then after a while I started to cook some dinner and I didn't notice when they came inside and Piper ran off to her playroom again and Zack walked up behind me and then I had this funny feeling someone was behind me. I slowly turned around and came face to face with Zack...sort of as he was taller than me. I then regretted turning around as I then couldn't take my eyes off him. "Are you going to be alright or do you want Tyne to stay with you for the night?" Zack asked. "I should be alright." I said. "Okay. If you need help, call me and I'll come round okay?" Zack asked. "Okay. I'll ring." I said. "Good." Zack said and walked over to the door and then looked at me. "Remember, if you call me I'll be here in five seconds." He said. "Okay." I said and he walked out and I sighed. 'I can't believe how much I'm falling for him and this fast!' I thought to myself. Piper and I then had dinner and then she went to bed and I then went to bed later on.

The next morning I was up at 5 and was having my breakfast when the phone rang. "Hello? Calley speaking." I said. "Cal. It's Tyne. Are you right if I come round now?" Tyne asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." I said and then I felt someone jump on the couch behind me. "And bring Zack!" Piper called over the phone. "And Fletch!" Piper then added. "Piper!" I said and she giggled. "Alright. If you say so." Tyne said. "Cya Tyne." I said and we hung up. Then two minutes later, Tyne pulled up...with Fletch and Zack. Then Tyne came in with Fletch and Zack and I went off to my room and Tyne followed while Zack and Fletch played with Piper. "Hey Cal. Sorry about bringing Fletch and Zack but Fletch heard Piper and decided they were coming." Tyne said. "That's fine. I'll just make sure I don't look at Zack." I said and Tyne smiled. "How's your foot?" Tyne asked. "Oh it feels much better now." I said. "I can actually walk on it and it doesn't hurt." I added. "Okay. That's good. It should be better by tomorrow then." Tyne said. "Yeah. I hope so." I said. Then I did up my hair and then we went out to the lounge. "Alright. Are we all ready to go?" Tyne asked. "Yes!" Piper said running out the door. "Okay. Let's go. Brewster is waitin' for us with Koko, Wilson, and Pace." Fletch said and he and Zack walked out with Piper following. "What have I gotten myself into?" I said and Tyne giggled. "It wasn't your fault. Piper wanted to and you said okay. It wasn't that you wanted to, it was because Piper would enjoy it." Tyne said. "I guess." I said and we walked out.

We drove off and headed for the beach. We got to the beach and it was busy as usual and then we saw Brewster, Koko, Wilson, and Pace there. Then Piper ran over to play with them, the other two boys went off to do whatever it is that they do while Tyne and I sat on the sand talking. Then the kids came over and took off their normal clothes which were over their swimming gear so they could go play in the water. "You kids going to go swimming?" I asked. "Yes." Koko said. "Just look after Piper." I said. "We will." Brewster said and they ran off. They ran off and were swimming around and then the other two boys got back and went off to swim and Tyne and I then started to get some food out for morning tea. Then after a while Tyne went over to the edge of the water and looked at them. "If your hungry, come and get it or I'll eat it all on you." She said and walked off. The kids looked at each other and ran out and then Fletch and Zack came out and Zack had Piper. The kids sat down and then Piper came over to me and wanted to sit on my lap. "Not while your all wet. I would like to stay dry." I said. Piper went and got her towel, wrapped herself up and then sat on my lap. We had morning tea and then the kids and the two older boys went back for a swim and Tyne and I decided that we'd go for a walk. We had a lovely long walk and then when we got back I sat down and Tyne decide she was going to go for a swim so got out of her normal clothes and went off. I lay down and pulled out a book I liked and read that instead.

Then before I knew it, it was getting close to lunch time and I the started to get lunch ready. I set it up and then looked over at the water to see them all swimming around. "Lunch!" I called out and then the kids were all on the sand waiting. "That's the fastest you lot have moved in a long time." I said. "That's because we're hungry." Wilson said. "Okay." I said. Then Tyne came over with Piper and then Fletch and Zack followed. We had lunch and the kids got up. "Are you going to go swimming Calley?" Pace asked. "I don't think so." I said. "What?! Why not?" Wilson asked. "I'm to tired." I said. "Okay. Later on?" Brewster asked. "Hmm. I don't know. I'll see." I said. The kids walked off and so did the boys but Tyne stayed where I was. "Why aren't you going swimming? You love swimming." She said. "Yeah. But I can't go swimming when **he's** there." I said. "Oh Calley. You'll get over him." Tyne said. "Maybe." I said and Tyne went off to swim. I then must have dozed off because I then woke up when I felt water on me. I looked up to see Piper standing there with a bucket and giggling. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Fletch told me to drop a bucket of water on your head." Piper said. "Oh did he just." I said and Piper ran off. I looked over in Fletch's direction and he giggled. I undid my hair and shook the water out of it and then lay back down. Then Fletch came over and looked at me. "So, are you coming swimming now?" He asked. "No." I said. "What?! I told Piper to do that just so you'd go swimming and you still won't?!" he said and walked off and I giggled. "What's wrong?" Zack asked Fletch. "I told Piper to drop a bucket of water on Calley's head so she'd go swimming and she still won't!" Fletch said. "You're crazy." Zack said and went off to the younger kids again. Then after a while, the kids decide they'd go for a walk and the boys said they'd go with then. So they went off and Tyne came over and sat down. "They said they'd be an hour and a half." Tyne said. "Okay." I said. "So, while they're not here, why not you and I go for a swim." Tyne said. "Okay. I'll go." I said and got out of my normal clothes. Tyne then went back to our trains and then came back and smiled at me. "How about a bit of surfing?" She said. "Okay. We haven't done it in ages." I said. So while the others were gone, she and I went surfing. We spent an hour and a half surfing and swimming and then they others were coming back and saw we weren't at the picnic mat. "Hey. Calley and Tyne are gone." Koko said. What?!" Wilson said running over. "Hey! Look at that!" Pace said pointing out to the water. "Yeah. It's Tyne surfing. What's the big deal?" Fletch said. "Look who's with her." Pace said. So they looked again and then Brewster gasped. "It's Calley!" Brewster said. They then ran into the water and went off for a swim and they started to head over to where Tyne and I were. "Hey you two!" Fletch called out from behind us. "Argh!" we said as we fell backwards into the water. Tyne surfaced first and climbed back on her surf board and then I surfaced and climbed on mine. "What was that for?!" Tyne said glaring at Fletch who was laughing. "I just wanted to know what you were doing." Fletch said. "Well we were surfing." Tyne said. "I think I've had enough surfing for one day." I said and Tyne nodded so we took our boards back to the mat and then Tyne ran back in the water. "You coming back Calley?" Wilson called. "Nah. I've had enough for one day." I said. The kids looked disappointed and I kinda felt bad because I would love to go with them it was just Zack was holding me back in my head. I turned around only to be stopped by Zack standing there. "The kids want you and you should probably go with them for a while." He said. "I know but..."I was saying when he covered my mouth. "No excuses. You've been by yourself all morning and the kids need their time with you." he said. I sighed and nodded and he uncovered my mouth. He then walked off but I didn't move and then he looked at me and walked back over. "C'mon. They don't have all day." Zack said. "I know. I just don't know if I want to go back to the water." I said. "Maybe she just needs an extra bit of help." Fletch called out. Zack thought for a minute and then nodded. He came over the rest of the way, picked me up bridal style, and walked over to the water where the kids were and the put me in the water. "Problem solved." He said and swam off. I smiled to myself and went off with the kids.

By afternoon tea, we all got out of the water, us girls got dry and dressed but the boys only got dry. "Aren't you going to get dressed?" Pace asked. "Nah. Maybe later." Wilson said and lay on the sand. I looked at Tyne and I could tell she was trying to come up with an excuse to get me away from Zack because he was going to notice me constantly watching him sooner or later. "Um, Calley and I have to get a few things from the shops. We'll be back in time for dinner!" Tyne said as she walked off. I looked at Tyne and smiled and then followed her. We got in our trains and we were gone. "I don't know about you, but they always seem to have to do something." Wilson said. "Yeah. And Calley's been acting pretty strange lately." Fletch said. "I think somethings going on and they aren't telling us." Zack said. "You don't think that maybe she's getting trouble from her ex do you?" Koko asked. "I don't know...but I'll find out one way or another." Zack said.

Meanwhile at the shops, Tyne and I went into the supermarket. We did have to get a few things from the shops, not that they had to be done right now except for the fact I had to get away from Zack. "Hey Cal. We're going to have to do something about your problem. Fletcher's getting suspicious and the others are going to be wondering what's going on." Tyne said. "I know, I know. I just don't know what to do." I said. "Yeah. That's a hard one." Tyne said thoughtfully. "Maybe you should just...tell him?" Tyne said. "What?! Are you crazy? I'm not doing that!" I said. "Okay, okay! I just think it would be easier if you just told him." Tyne said. I then went and got a few more things and then we headed back for our trains. Then just before we left we saw Vee coming over towards us. "Calley!" Vee called. "Yes Vee?" I asked. "Tomorrow I need you to go to Tootington to pick up some more supplies." Vee said. "Okay. I can do that." I said. "Great!" Vee said and walked off. We headed off to another shop and then back to the beach. When we arrived, Vee was talking to Zack and I wondered what she was doing here. We went over and I found out what they were talking about. "Alright. That's settled. Oh Calley!" Vee said. I went over and looked at Vee. "Yes?" I said. "You and Zack leave in the morning at 7. Then you two pick up the supplies and head back." Vee said. "Me and...Zack." I repeated. "Yes. I needed someone stronger to go and Speedy was busy but I was hoping Zack could go." Vee said. I nodded and went over to Tyne and lay down with my head on her lap. "I can't believe I have to go to Tootington tomorrow with Zack." I said. "Well he is the strongest here. I mean most of Zack is muscle." Tyne said. I just looked up at Tyne and she looked at me. "Sorry. That probably isn't helping right now." Tyne said and I shook my head. Then Fletch and Zack went and started to cook dinner and the kids went off for another swim. "Hey! Why don't we finish cooking and you two go swimming." Tyne said walking over. "Alright." Fletch said and they went off swimming. We cooked dinner and then it was done, I took the dinner over to the mat, turned around and all the kids were standing there and Fletch and Zack were coming over. "I'm guessing you've finished swimming." I said. "Yep!" Wilson said sitting down. We all sat down and had dinner and then I lay down staring up at the stars. After a while the others were all talking so I decided to slip away to get away from Zack. I walked off but Fletch saw and tapped Zack. "What's wrong with her?" Fletch asked. "I don't know but I think I better go after her." Zack said and walked off. I walked along the edge of the sand were the water just ran over my feet staring out at the water. After a while I stopped and the just stood there staring out at the water with the wind blowing my hair around. I was so lost in thought that I never even noticed Zack was following me that was until now. "What are you doing?" He asked. I spun around and looked at him shocked and then I looked back at the water. "I'm just walking." I said. "Really? You seem like your thinking about something to me. And you've been acting a bit odd all day." He said. "It's nothing. Really." I said. Zack obviously wasn't convinced that it was nothing and I wouldn't either if I were him. "I don't quiet believe you on that." He said walking over next to me. "I don't like seeing you like this and one way or another I'm going to find out what is wrong." He said brushing my hair out of my face. "And I mean it. I will find out what's wrong." He said and then lent over and pressed his lips to mine. I was a bit surprised at that but I kissed him back anyway but I really didn't want it to end. When he stopped he looked at me and then walked off to the others smiling to himself. I then realized that I had kissed him back which would mean that I didn't mind him kissing me in the first place which would probably help him realize my problem! 'Great. I've messed up big time now.' I thought to myself as I walked back.

I got back to the others and they were starting to pack up and I went over to Tyne. "I need to talk to you." I said. "Okay. In a minute." She said. "Now." I said. Tyne put the towels down and came over to me and looked at me. "What's wrong?" She asked. "When I went for my walk, Zack followed." I said. "Yeah. What's wrong with that?" She asked. "He said that he was going to find out what was wrong with me one way or another and then..." I said and then stopped. "And then what? You can't just leave it there! I want to know what he did!" She said. "He kissed me. But the bad thing was, I kissed him back which will make him realize I don't mind him kissing me which is going to help him figure out what's wrong!" I said. "Oh. That's bad." Tyne said. "Your telling me!" I said. "Especially considering your going to Tootington with him tomorrow." Tyne said. "I know!" I said. "I'll think about it." Tyne said and we left for home.

**Zack's P.O.V.**

The next morning I was up at 5 to get ready to go. I then sent through a message to Calley but I never expected a reply.

**Monday 15/09/14 5:05am  
><strong>**Zack to Calley  
><strong>**I'll meet u at red tunnel. Got 2 check somethings with Tyne, Fletch, and Brewster about work.**

**Monday 15/09/14 5:06am  
><strong>**Calley to Zack  
><strong>**That's fine. I'll be there after I drop Piper at Skyler's.**

**Monday 15/09/14 5:06am  
><strong>**Zack to Calley  
><strong>**Done. Don't be late or I'll have 2 come and get u myself.**

**Monday 15/09/14 5:07am  
><strong>**Calley to Zack  
><strong>**:D**

I put my phone away and went off to sort out what the others would do while I was gone. By the time it got to 6:45 I headed off to the others who I had told to meet me at the Drop 'n Load Yard. I walked over and they were waiting. "Okay. Here is a list of everything you guys have to do while I'm gone." I said. "Okay. We'll be right." Brewster said. "Yeah. Just so long as he does somethings." Tyne said pointing to Fletch. "Yeah. Wait a minute! I always do stuff." Fletch said. "Yeah but..."Tyne said when I stopped her. "Alright! Enough you two. I don't want any complaints from Brewster that you two have been arguing all the time." I said and walked off. "Yes Zack." They all said. I then drove off and arrived at the red tunnel and Calley was waiting there. "Okay. Let's go." I said. "Okay." Calley said and we drove off. While we were driving, my mind kept going back to last night when I went to find Calley. I couldn't get it out of my head and I was starting to wonder if her problem wasn't a problem with someone but rather there was something she didn't want anyone to know.

After an hour and a half we got to Tootington and we went to get the supplies. We picked them up and were about to leave when one of the guys came out. "Hey! Are you the ones going to take the supplies to Chuggington?" He asked. "Yes." I said. "Sorry but you can't head back. There's a huge storm coming and there's a chance that it could result in the rivers flooding. It would be to dangerous to leave. You'll have to stay the night. It's going to be all day." He said. "Okay. Thanks." I said. "We've arranged accommodation for you both so you don't have to worry." he said handing me a piece of paper with the information on it. I then went off to find Calley to tell her the news and I found her with another lot of supplies. "You may as well stop." I said. "Huh? Why?" She asked. "There's a huge storm coming that's going to last all day. There's also a chance the rivers are going to flood so it's to dangerous. They've already arranged accommodation for us." I said. Calley just stared into space and I looked at her. "Cal? Are you alright?" I asked. "Oh yeah right. Okay." Calley said. "C'mon. We better get to the motel." I said and walked off to my train. We got in our trains, went off to the motel, booked in, and then went to our rooms. She was in the room next to me which made it easy for if she had a problem and then she decided she was going to go into town to get some food. She went off and I stayed at the motel to contact the others so they knew. I decided I'd ring them as they'd be at the work site by now. "Hello?" Tyne said as she answered the phone. "Hey. Put it on speaker phone and I'll tell you guys something." I said. "Hey you two! Zack's on the phone and wants to talk to us!" She called. "Okay. Go ahead." Tyne said. "Okay. Good news is we got here alright. Bad news is we're not going to make it home tonight." I said. "What? Why?" Brewster asked. "The guys at the docks said that there was a huge storm coming, possible flooding of the rivers and it would be to dangerous to get back. And it's going to last all day." I said. "Oh that's bad." Fletch said. "Really bad." Tyne said. "Why would it be really bad?" I asked. "I'm just thinking of Calley." Tyne said. "What about Calley?" I asked. "Um, actually, its nothing." Tyne said. I had my suspicions that it was more than nothing and that Tyne knew what Calley's problem was but wasn't going to say. "Okay. I've got to go. I'll see you lot tomorrow." I said. "Okay. Bye." They said and hung up. I put my phone up and pulled out my laptop. I had just in case something came up and I needed it.

I was right in the middle of writing up our schedule for work when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said and then Calley walked in. "Yes?" I asked. "I got some stuff for you." She said. "Okay. You can sort that out...I'll be back in a minute." I said and then went off for a shower. Calley went over to the bench and put some shopping bags on the bench and then started to put things away into the fridge or cupboards. After a minute I came out of the bathroom in my work pants and tossed my shirt on the bed. Calley then turned around and looked at me and I dried off my hair and then looked at her. "Are you alright?" I asked her. "Huh? Oh yeah. Right...I'm fine." She said and turned around to keep putting stuff away. I walked over to her and stood behind her and put my hands on her waist. "I don't quiet believe you." I said. Calley stopped putting stuff away and looked out the window that over looked the city. "I think there's more to your 'problem' than your letting on." I said. Calley didn't say anything and I figured she probably wouldn't but I didn't really care. I went back to my bed and she finished putting stuff away and got the other bags. "I'm going to go and put my stuff in my room." Calley said. "Okay." I said and she went out. I then went back to writing up our schedule and then before I knew it, it was 7pm and I decided I was getting hungry so went and made myself dinner. I hadn't got very far with the schedule as I kept thinking about Calley and it was starting to become the only thing I was thinking about. I had dinner and then got my phone to send a message to Calley.

**Monday 15/09/14 7:30pm  
><strong>**Zack to Calley  
><strong>**U busy?**

**Monday 15/09/14 7:30pm  
><strong>**Calley to Zack  
><strong>**No. Why?**

**Monday 15/09/14 7:31pm  
><strong>**Zack to Calley  
><strong>**Just wondering. U finished dinner?**

**Monday 15/09/14 7:31pm  
><strong>**Calley to Zack  
><strong>**Yes. R u wanting something?**

**Monday 15/09/14 7:32pm  
><strong>**Zack to Calley  
><strong>**Can I come see u?**

**Monday 15/09/14 7:32pm  
><strong>**Calley to Zack  
><strong>**Okay. Don't get this wrong but I was wondering if u could come over.**

**Monday 15/09/14 7:32pm  
><strong>**Zack to Calley  
><strong>**Cutie xx**

**Monday 15/09/14 7:33pm  
><strong>**Calley to Zack  
><strong>**Thanks :)**

I smiled to myself and put my computer away, put my dinner stuff away and then looked at my shirt. 'Nah. I won't need it.' I thought to myself and went out and knocked on Calley's door. "You can come in Zack." She said. I walked in and saw her over at the sink washing up somethings. I walked up behind her and kissed her cheek. "I thought you said you weren't busy." I said. "I forgot about the dishes." She said. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her and she turned her head slightly to look at me. "What were you wanting to see me about exactly?" She asked. "Just wanted to talk about something." I said. Calley then looked a bit worried and I went and sat on her bed and then she finished the dishes and sat up on the bed. "Okay. What do you want to talk about?" She asked. "Okay. I know somethings up. I know you aren't going to tell me what's wrong but I want you to answer this question." I said. "What?" She asked. "Koko's worried that you're getting trouble from your ex. Are you?" I asked. "No. I haven't said one one to him since the divorce." She said. "Good." I said. "Good to it's not him or good to I haven't said a word to him?" she asked. "Both." I said and she giggled. "Okay. Now, is it a problem with something someones done?" I asked. "No. It's not anybodies fault. I just have to get over him." She said. "So there's someone you like and your trying to get over him?" I asked. "Yes." She said. I thought for a minute and she looked over at the window. I climbed up next to Calley and looked at her and she looked over at me. "What's that look for?" Calley asked looking at me. "I just don't get why you don't tell him." I said. Calley just looked at me blankly. I then lent over and pressed my lips to hers only expecting it to be a kiss but when I went to stop, I found I couldn't as she wouldn't let me. I decided I wasn't going to argue so just kissed her back and after fifteen minutes I finally managed to stop and she looked up at me with her green eyes. Calley then stared into space for a minute and then back at me. "Okay. I think I need a coffee." She said getting up. "Do you want one?" she asked. "Okay." I said watching her and then smiled to myself. We had our coffee and sat there talking about the kids and then after a while I went back to my room.

The next morning I got up at 5 and then at 6 went into Calley's room to make sure she was up. I knocked at her door and no one answered. I then opened the door to see her on the phone to Tyne and she looked like she was crying. "Cal? Are you alright?" I asked. Calley turned around and looked at me. "Tyne, I've got to go. I'll talk to you when I get back." Calley said and then hung up. "Are you alright?" I asked again. "I'll be fine. Let's just get this over with." She said and packed up a few things and then we went off to get the supplies. We got them and then left but the whole way I was thinking about Calley and what could possibly upset her. I figured that if I wanted answers I'd have to get them from Tyne. We got home and we unloaded the supplies and then the Chuggineers came over. "Calley!" Tyne called running over. Calley looked over at her and Tyne hugged her. "C'mon. Let's go back to your place and we'll talk." Tyne said and they went off. "What's up with Calley?" Fletch asked. "No idea. She likes someone and she's trying to get over him but I don't know what's upset her now." I said. "I hope she's alright." Brewster said. "So do I. I think I better go and get Piper from Skyler. He probably needs a break from her." I said and went off. I got Piper from Skyler's and then went back to my place. Before we knew it, night had come and Calley hadn't come looking for Piper. "When's mama coming?" Piper asked. "I don't know. I'll take you home and we'll see." I said. So we drove off to Calley's house and Piper ran over and opened the door and went in. "Mama!" Piper said running over to the couch and jumping up next to her. "Did Skyler drop you off?" Calley said. "No. Zack got me from his place after he got back. He said you went home with Tyne." She said as I walked in. "So where have you been all day?" Calley asked. "At his place." Piper said. "Thanks for looking after Piper." Calley said. "Okay. Now he's here, talk to him and everything will be better." Tyne said hugging Calley. Calley nodded and Tyne went over to me. "She's going to talk to you about her problem. She's going to get upset though." Tyne said. "I'll handle her." I said and Tyne left. Piper ran off to play and I went and sat on the couch and looked at Calley. "Okay, so what's up?" I asked. "I've lied to you. Everytime you guys wanted me to do something, I made up an excuse. And when we were at the demolition and Vee asked if I was alright, I lied. My foot was fine but I wasn't." She said. "What was wrong then?" I asked. "Okay. I thought I loved my ex but then after the divorce I found I was falling in love with someone else." She said. "Okay." I said. "I've tried getting over him but it doesn't work and if I tell him I love him now he's not going to be very happy that I lied to his face numerous times." She said. "Well, who is it?" I asked. Calley looked over at the door and then started to cry again. I moved over next to her and pulled her into my arms. "Hey. It can't be that bad." I said. "I just can't believe I did it." She said. "Did what?" I asked. "I've lied to you so many times." She said. I hugged her tighter and she started to calm down a bit. "I don't care if you have lied to me. You've told me that he's not going to be happy, and I understand why you would have lied to me but this isn't helping. If I don't know who it is your talking about, I can't try and help you." I said. Then Piper stuck her head out from behind the door and looked at me. "Can I say something?" She asked. "Yes." Calley said. "It's you." Piper said. "What's me?" I asked. "Mama love you. I've heard her talking to Tyne. That's why she made up the excuses to do something else at the beach...and work on her computer the day you played with me." Piper said and then smiled. I looked at Piper and then at Calley and she looked at me and then went off to her room. "Okay. Now that make more sense." I said and Piper disappeared into her room again.

I then went into Calley's room to see her sitting on the edge of the bed. "Well, now I know why you didn't want to be around me." I said. Calley looked up at me and I smiled. "I'm just too good looking for my own good." I said and Calley smiled. I went over and sat next to her and gave her a hug. "But promise me that if something like this happens again, you'll tell me." I said. "I promise." She said. I then pressed my lips to hers and then she started to kiss me back. After a bit I pushed her over onto the bed and deepened the kiss and then my tongue ran along the bottom of her lip wanting entrance and she allowed it and I instantly slid my tongue into her mouth and started to explore every part of her mouth. Then I pulled off and started kissing her neck and then I slightly bit her and she gasped and looked at me and I ran my tongue along her neck. "I love you." She said. "I know you do. And I love you." I said and she pulled me back up and started kissing me again.

The next morning I left my home for work to see Tyne waiting for me. "Well? How did it go?" She asked. "Terrible." I said. "What?!" She said. "I'm kidding. She's fine." I said. "Good." Tyne said and then Calley turned up. "Hey Calley." Tyne said. "Hey." Calley said. "Where's Zack?" She asked. "Over there." Tyne said. "Zack!" Calley said walking over. "What is it?" I asked as she hugged me. "I just want to know something." She said. "Yes you're mine." I said. "How did you know I was going to ask that?" She asked. "I just took a stab in the dark." I said. Calley smiled and then Tyne came over. "Great." She said. "What?" I asked. "One of my best friends is coming here to visit." She said. "So?" Calley asked. "If she comes, Fletch is going to fall for her. Everyone always does. Even if the boys are already in love. And if she has her way, she'll get them for life." Tyne said. I looked at Calley and then at Tyne. "When does she arrive?" Calley asked. "Anytime now." She said. "Cal. If anything happens with her and me, it's not my fault." I said. "I know." She said. Then we heard someone coming through the tunnels. Then a train pulled up where we were and a really pretty girl got out. "I'm here!" She said. "And that's Alisha." Tyne said. "Wow. She's hot." Fletch said walking over. Tyne looked heartbroken and then I started to feel like I was falling for her too. "Now what?" Tyne asked Calley. "I don't know. I really don't." Calley said.

**The End.**


End file.
